For example, it is disclosed that a driving signal generated by a head driving circuit is amplified by an electric-current amplifier circuit (amplifier) and is supplied to piezoelectric elements (actuators) of each nozzle array through a driving signal line (supply line) of a driving signal line and a ground signal line (a signal line set) provided for each nozzle array, and the driving signal is returned to the electric-current amplifier circuit through the ground signal line (return line) of the signal line set provided for each nozzle array.